Boost
with its boost engaged.]] Boost is a major gameplay element in the Burnout series that allows the player to temporarily increase the acceleration and speed of their vehicle. It is represented by an horizontal flame-filled bar in the bottom left corner of the display. The flames inside the bar represent the amount of boost a vehicle has. The amount of flames decrease as more boost is used and increases the amount of boost made available. Players can earn Boost by driving recklessly within a location. Driving in the wrong lane, drifting, shunting other drivers, jumping and taking down rivals are a few of the Stunts and Driving Skills that players can perform in order to earn more boost. The means in which players can increase the amount in their boost is different between each Burnout game. There has only been a single boost bar in each Burnout game but in Burnout Paradise there are 6 different boost types that can be filled in different ways. Burnout & Burnout 2: Point of Impact Player needs to accumulate Boost in order to travel faster. Players can do this by driving down the wrong side of the road, drifting around corners at high speeds and near missing other vehicles. Boost can only be used once it has completely filled. If all of the Boost in the bar is used in one go then players will perform a Burnout and refill most of their boost bar. Players can continue to drive dangerously during whilst boosting in order to completely refill their boost bar and begin a Burnout Chain. A Burnout Chain is the amount of times they have emptied and refiled the boost bar without letting go of the boost button. Burnout 3: Takedown & Burnout Legends Boost in Burnout 3 can be used at any time and is also shown in chunks on the boost bar. Each boost bar has a maximum of four chunks and a minimum of one chunk. The amount of chunks a boost bar has are shown as a combo; 1X, 2X, 3X & 4X. Players start all events with a 1X boost bar and can gain an additional Boost Bar chunk by Taking Down rivals but players can lose a chunk if they crash. Players can fill their boost bar by near missing traffic, driving in the oncoming lane, drifting, tailgating rivals and avoiding rival crashes. Taking down a rival will completely fill a player's boost bar. Players can also steal a rival's boost by rubbing them, slamming them, shunting them or forcing them to grind against a wall. Rivals can also steal the player's boost by doing the same. In an online event, getting a takedown with a 4x boost bar will cause the takedown message to say "Boost Locked", and the player will have infinite boost until they crash. https://youtu.be/WvXRX7tcKM0 Skip to 1:45 Boost in Burnout 3 is always shown as a blue flame from a vehicle's exhaust but is shown as an orange flame on the boost bar. Dominator Series vehicles show their boost as an orange flame from their exhausts. Burnout Revenge Burnout Revenge uses the same boost mechanics as Burnout 3 with a few additions. A series of Crashbreaker events were added to the World Tour. Crashbreakers meant that players who had crashed could takedown rivals by blowing up their vehicle with the boost in their boost bar. Setting off a Crashbreaker drained a player's remaining boost and meant that they would respawn with no boost if they failed to takedown any rivals. Taking down a rival with a Crashbreaker added a chunk to the boost bar and completely fills it. Burnout Dominator Burnout Dominator has a mixture of boost mechanics from all the previous Burnout games. Players are given a boost bar of a fixed length and can use their boost at any time. The flames on the boost bar turn from yellow to blue when a player has filled their boost bar. Players can use all of the boost in this bar to perform a Burnout or a Burnout Chain if they fill all of the arrows that appear on the boost before it is depleted. :Main article: Dominator boost Burnout Paradise Burnout Paradise added significant depth to the Boost mechanic. It originally had three different types of boost, with an additional one released later for free, and two final types added with various DLC content. Speed Boost Speed Boost cars use similar boost mechanics to those seen in the original Burnout and Burnout 2. Players can only use boost once the bar is full. Players can perform boost chains by unceasingly boosting and driving dangerously. Speed Boost cars also have the shortest boost bar which makes them poor candidates for Showtime. The boost bar also makes Stunt Run combos difficult to maintain. Although Speed vehicles are among the fastest cars, they are also the most fragile. This makes them optimal for Races and Timed Road Rules. :Main article: Speed boost Aggression Boost Aggression Boost uses a similar boost mechanic to that seen in Burnout 3, but it is limited to a x3 combo. Aggression Boost cars are generally the largest and the heaviest vehicles. Their high strength is perfect for surviving Marked Man events and destroying rivals in Road Rage. The boost bar can be filled quickest by taking down rivals and smashing Billboards. They are perfect for Showtime due to their long boost bar, but are often too heavy and clunky for stunts. :Main article: Aggression boost Stunt Boost Stunt Boost is based on a similar boost mechanic to that seen in Burnout Dominator except the ability to perform Burnout Chains has been removed. Stunt Boost cars are good all-around vehicles. They have high top speeds and have the advantage of being able to boost at any time. The boost bar is quickly filled while performing stunts. They are the car of choice for Stunt Runs. They are generally not strong enough for Marked Man and Road Rage events. :Main article: Stunt boost Boostless Cars and Bikes The Nakamura Rai-Jin Turbo RWD, the Hunter Olympus and the Bikes have no boost function. These vehicles either have a high top speed or acceleration to make up for their lack of boost. Showtime mode is completely disabled for bikes. Boostless vehicles, however, are still able to enter showtime. If they do, a white and gray boost bar with the same length of the Stunt Boost is used. :Main article: Boostless Locked Boost The Carson Extreme Hotrod features a unique boost system known as Locked Boost. Locked Boost works by giving the player an unlimited supply of boost once activated but cannot be disengaged without slowing down or crashing. :Main article: Locked boost Switchable Boost The Montgomery Hawker Mech features a unique boost known as Switchable Boost. This combines all three of Burnout Paradise's main boost types; Speed, Stunt and Aggression. It allows players to switch between these three boost types at anytime by with a press of the L3/LS/P button. :Main article: Switchable boost Video Category:Driving Skills